going to the Cabin
by dark-poet-girl
Summary: Sebastian plans a trip up North for himself and the other 3.He hopes to make it special for Tissa as well as the for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt know about the trip he'd be hopeless trying to plan something like this with out the two.We'll see what happens! Side story to my glee e new kid in Paris and unexpected soul mates. This takes place after the birthday surprise


Tittle: Off to the Cabin

Summary: Sebastian plans a trip up North for himself and the other 3. He hopes to make it special for Tissa and as well as the for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt know about the trip he'd be hopeless trying to plan something like this with out the two. We'll see what happens!

Rated: M for mature content and sexual intercourse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I do not own Sebastian Smythe or Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson. I do not make money from this fanfiction.

Side note: Sorry for any errors or different spellings of words. Hopefully you all enjoy!

Also sorry it took so long to post this a lot of stuff happened the past year. My mom had troubles with cancer she's getting better now! and my dad had troubles with moving. My own life is very busy and I don't have a full time internet source. Also My cat Percy passed away Dec. 17. so I'll be taking him out of the story as well...I loved him a lot.

Sebastian and Blaine sat at the Kitchen table finishing up a 2 week's worth of homework. They had got the green forms for going on trips from their school. They wanted to make sure their trip would go as smoothly as possible. Sebastian had convinced Tissa to take off 2 week's off work to have a Anime Marathon before they all headed to her Anime North convention. She had agreed and he smiled glad she didn't seem to think anything else was going to happen. Kurt had taken her out for a shopping trip...So Blaine said he would take like 4 hour's at the earliest and it was about and a 3 hour drive to Toronto and Back. So They were looking at 7 hours to finish the entire stack of homework. Sebastian and Blaine weren't worried. The Math was easy and the English was just reading and they had read the martial before and already had their essays written out. The Other classes were jokes too and Sebastian being the Genius that he was worked on Math and History and Science and Blaine did the English and Art. They had ordered supplies online and had it delivered to the Cabin they had booked and had it was stocked and ready. Blaine had put all of Tissa's Anime onto flash drives and Kurt had packed their clothing and stuff. Sebastian threw money at things and threatened people that the Cabin better be perfect otherwise they'd never have any jobs again. So all in all the 3 had pitched in and were almost ready to go. "So Seb...I think this trip is going to be the best thing this year." Sebastian raised his brow and looked at Blaine like explain please. Blaine smiled brightly and warm. "I just meant that even know she's been happy and seeing a therapist and like he's gone and you guys have gotten more tactile and she is honestly smiling more...it's hard still hearing her cry out at night sometimes...like there is so much stuff that has happened to her besides the asshole...I think that going away on an actual Vacation were she can be herself and relax will be good for her. Plus we all took a hit when Percy passed away from a tooth infection... so this will be good for all of us...like me and Kurt have always talked about vacations together as a couple but school and lack of funding its hard and Kurt never lets me pay for anything fully...heck YOU don't let us pay for anything..." he laughed and Seb nodded following Blaine's thought and smiling too. "though what you said to us that Monday about not wanting to go away with out your family...we think the same you know..." Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Yeah Blaine...I know and I love you guys a lot..." Blaine smiled and they fist bumped and knew that this trip would be awesome and good for all of them...getting back to the work on the table they just finished and put things away in the nick of time to hear the car pull into the driveway.

Tissa was happy to have a day shopping with Kurt. Though she was glad Blaine warned her how much shopping Kurt could do...and with Sebastian's credit card...boy was he a lite with flames seeing all the clothing in Toronto. "we didn't have stores like these in Ohio...this is fabulous." Kurt said slightly clapping and she giggled and taking anothers arm they strutted to the next shop... " I'm glad you can shop your heart out on Sebastian's dime." Kurt snorted and said he was glad too...They shopped and Kurt must of picked up like 50 pounds worth of clothing...Tissa ended up buying a pair of dark Black skinny jeans and a purple studded belt and a new Avenger's T-shirt. Kurt bought something from like every store...though she did see him pick up some new bow-ties and a bright pair of pink suspenders. Tissa picked up a new book series for Sebastian that she bought out of her own pocket and Kurt picked out something for some of his friends to send down. It was a very successful trip and they had loads of fun. She was glad that Kurt convinced her he could skip school once for them to do this. They stopped for drinks and Kurt went to grab the lattes. Tissa stayed by the bags of stuff and smiled as she looked at some messages from her phone. "Ti-Chan is that you?" Tissa looked up and saw one of her ex boyfriends...she blinked. "Billy oh hi, how are you?" she looked around for Kurt. He smiled and sat down. "I'm good wow I barely recognized you...you cut off all your hair..." Tissa smiled and nodded. " I needed a change." he nodded. "so what are you doing in Toronto...?" Billy was a tall blonde and handsome...though he was also judgmental and the only reason she had dated him was because she gave everyone a chance. "shopping." she gestured to the bags. He nodded and smiled. "by yourself or with girlfriends?" Tissa wanted to roll her eyes but stopped herself. "no, I am with someone." she spotted Kurt and smiled and waved at him. He raised his brow and as soon as he got to the table he sat down handing her the Chai latte and kissed her cheek. "sorry for the wait...line was crazy..." she nodded and smiled.

Kurt looked over and smiled. "hello My name is Kurt , and you are?" Billy seemed to snap out of it and put on a charming smile and introduced himself. Kurt had wondered who the guy was and he saw him smirk at Tissa and he wanted to smirk. "so, Kurt how did you meet Ti-Chan?" Kurt raised his brow. "I met her in Paris, Tissa and we've been smitten ever since." the guy looked put out for a second. "Paris, Ontario?" Tissa shook her head. "no silly Paris, France." Kurt then spoke saying that the guy looked tacky in fluent French. The guy looked confused and Kurt said that he said he liked his Jacket. The guy nodded. "anyhow we really have to get back to our date...so it was nice seeing you again Billy." Tissa said politely he looked scandalized for a moment. "wait you two are on a date...Ti-Chan he's very much obviously gay." Tissa glared. "you don't even know him." Kurt raised his brow...he knows on the outside he might look like a stereotype. Though still people should never assume. The guy laughed. "come on Ti-Chan he's got a hard luck of the gay face." Tissa stood up. "You can stop right there. One Kurt is far more attractive and way hotter then you'll ever be. Two You think you would of learned never to assume shit since Oh who did I date after YOU picked some dumb blonde bimbo after like 2 week's of us dating oh I don't know a girl named Twii. Three you have no right to call me 'Chan' like you have been in my life all this time...when realistically I haven't seen you in 16 years." she growled out...Kurt smirked and got up taking her hand and just like in the Mall in Ohio he giggled and kissed her. "it's OK sweetie...lets leave buck tooth he isn't worth it." she smiled bright and he looked so angry and she glared. "he's going to cheat on you and fuck some dude." she laughed and snorted. "not all of us are judgmental assholes." with that they left Kurt sliding his hand around her waste and looking back smirking. They giggled as they entered the car. Tissa looked towards Kurt and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for that...and for being a very good fake boyfriend." He nodded and smiled. "anytime...though why didn't you just tell him about Sebastian?" she shook her head. "guys like him wouldn't of believed I could get a guy like Sebastian, even if theirs photos of us together and if Seb was here it be different ya'know?" he nodded in understanding and started the car. "though can we not tell the guys about it...?" Kurt looked at her oddly pulling out of the lot. "why?" she smiled softly. "it's just Sebastian will want to get the guy back...and it isn't worth it Billy's an asshole...but he has a nice family and they don't need the drama that can be caused by Seb." Kurt slightly smirked in understanding considering who it was. "okay it will be our little secret." She smiled and hugged him when they stopped at a cross light. "so are all your ex-boyfriends douche-bags?" she giggled shaking her head no. "I'm friends with most of them .You met a few of them already. Tylor is one...and Brandon..." he raised his brow interesting. "I'm friends with about 93% of my ex's...I don't like awkward and try to stay logical...and most of them we were friends first." Tissa explained and he nodded. "though yes, a fair amount of my ex boyfriends and 2 ex girlfriends were kinda awful human beings." he snorted and raised his brow... "so uh how many people have you dated...?" she blushed. "promise not to judge me?" he looked at her briefly and nodded but it wasn't like he would ever... "I've had maybe close to 30 relationships...though not all of them lasted a long time." he was shocked...like he had only ever dated Brittney and Blaine and Brittney was a lie...though she was older but not like a lot older... though He supposed that everyone was different. "wow, I was a late bloomer and have only dated 2 people and one was a girl and I was lieing to myself." she nodded. "I was sort of a wild child...though everyone is different Kurt and like I said in Paris. I have friends that were like you and Blaine." he nodded and smiled. It was interesting to learn this stuff and he was glad he did it opened a few doors in understanding her. They talked about random things afterwards and Kurt and her sang to songs on the radio and when they pulled in the driveway Kurt smiled since he knew this would be fun...Tissa kissed his cheek and helped him with his bags and they went inside.

"Hello!" Tissa called and Blaine and Seb came out smiling and Blaine kissed Kurt and helped take some bags and Seb kissed Tissa and took some bags as well. "How was the shopping trip?" Blaine asked and they headed up the steps to drop things off on the bed. Tissa and Kurt smiled at another. "it went swell we even got you two something." Kurt said and they raised their brows but shrugged and Tissa gave Seb a bag and Kurt gave Blaine one too. The boys smiled softly and Blaine opened his. "oh Kurt these are awesome and pink suspenders this is great my other ones are dieing..." he nodded and smiled and they kissed. Seb smiled and opened his bag. "oh wow the book series I wanted to read..." he smiled and kissed her and she laughed. "I'll read them all in the next two weeks." she raised her brow. "how I know you read fast Seb almost as fast as me I'd say but you have school.. There is know way you can read like 20 books in 2 weeks even if it's you." Seb smirked and so did the others Tissa raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "what did you guys do?" Blaine snickered and Kurt Giggled and Sebastian pulled Ti into his arms kissing her head. "I'll be able to read them in spare time we have at the Cabin I booked for us up North as a vacation before Anime North." Tissa gasped. "what about school you can't buy a graduation." he smirked "we already did the homework assigned for two weeks for us me and Blaine tag teamed the homework Kurt packed our things Blaine put all your Anime on flash drives and I made sure the cabin was supplied and stuff." he explained and he could see her relaxing and they cheered. "you three I honestly can't even...why I put up with you three." she said smiling and Blaine and Kurt hugged her and Seb smirked. "Cause I'm the love of your life being a asshole and all and these two are your family...and you love us to bits." she snorted and said okay and that since it was all planned and they weren't actually ditching school she was happy to go away. The boys cheered and Tissa laughed saying she was going to shower and they could order food. They nodded and said they'd get Thai food.

Kurt put on the kettle once downstairs and went about making Tea. Blaine put on the Anime Gravitation. Seb got the Table set out for Dinner they all sat on the couch waiting for the shorty and Kurt told them about Shopping and thanked Seb for the use of his credit card and how amazing it was to walk into Fancy shops and buy all of the clothes. Seb nodded pleased they had fun and wasn't worried about the money. His father kept up paying it off and his own bank account was well off and his inheritance was sitting waiting for him when he turned 21. Blaine also had an inheritance too from his family as well. He got his at 21 too, His Grandfather opened the law firm his Father worked at and left him and his brother Money before he passed away. Kurt had never struggled really his father's tire shop had done well and his father got a widow benefit every year until Kurt is 21 and he used that to save up for school and stuff. Though his dad was running for congress now since they had issues within the schools back home and he made a little more money too. Money wise they were all okay really. Though Tissa not so much she was fine now but they had learned that her mom was bipolar and her dad was an alcoholic and her parents were hardly around as they were too busy fighting or off drinking or whatever...she had lived paycheck to paycheck and moved out as fast as she could and racked up a fair amount of debt until you know having to hide away...Seb was happy to let her just save the money she earned working that job of hers. He wanted to be able to let her have the things she never had growing up...though she was stubborn and only let him pay for the apartment and food and the odd gift. The guys wouldn't let him pay for it all either...Blaine took up the internet bill and Kurt the hydro and besides today his own shopping habit and they each paid their individual phone bill. They heard the shower stop and got up as the door bell rang and Kurt went to go make Ti's tea and Blaine helped Seb grab food while he paid and stuff. They just set things on the table when she came down smiling in sweat pants and a T-shirt.

They sat down to eat and Tissa kissed Kurt on the cheek thanking him for the tea he smiled winking and she giggled the other two were sure that something happened on the shopping trip now...but they let it be. Soon after food they went to the couch and dug into more food and watched Gravitation.

The four housemates watched a disk of the the Anime then they went off to bed since they wanted an early start to going up to the Cabin. Getting changed and doing their nightly routines they all dog piled in and went to sleep.

In the morning Tissa made a quick breakfast with Blaine while Kurt and Sebastian packed the Rental Van Seb wasn't going to hurt his baby after all. Blaine and her made bagels with cream cheese and yogurt cups and travel mugs with their various coffee and tea orders. "So are you excited for the trip?" Blaine asked smiling his cute self in pink pants and a white shirt grey vest and his new pink suspenders. Tissa smiled and nodded. "yeah, this should be fun, Fire place snuggles and maybe a swim or two..." he smiled and shook his head... "did you stick up for Kurt at the mall yesterday...? you two seemed very attached." Blaine smiled not accusing and she smiled. "something like that..." he nodded and kissed her cheek and they gathered the food and headed out towards their loves.

Kurt grabbed the last of the bags and handed them to Sebastian. He looked at the bags... "I did tell you to pack lightly yeah?" he shook his head smirking Kurt hushed him and leaned against the car. "so, You looking forward to the trip?" Seb nodded and blushed and motioned Kurt to come closer... Kurt raised his brow and leaned in... "I-I got Ti a 6 month anniversary gift...well technically it's like a few Days after Anime North...but I uh planned a Fire works show...the last night at the Cabin..." he blushed and scratched his nose and Kurt awe'd and giggled. "Sebastian that's perfect...it's hard to believe it's already been almost half a year since you guy's started dating...and almost 9 months since like this whole thing started...crazy how much can change in one's life in a small span of time." Kurt smiled softly and he nodded smiling softly. Kurt patted him on the back... "it's going to last...and Seb this is the sweetest thing...I think Tissa will be so surprised...though now I am going to have to out due you for mine and Blaine's Anniversary. " he snorted and nodded. "I could send you two to like London or Rome or Italy Blaine speaks Italian you would be fine." Seb snorted at Kurt's glare he raised his hands in surrender. "its an anniversary not a honey moon." Seb giggled and said that they might as well be married since they acted like an old married couple anyhow..Kurt smiled and winked and said he wanted to get married in New York surrounded by their family and friends and both graduated top of their classes and ready to buy a house and then adopt... "you and Blaine have your entire life planned out already..." Kurt giggled and said they were both hopeless romantics...the only thing that changed was they wanted that house to be a mansion and have them be with them...Sebastian got this sickeningly cute smile on his face and held out his fist to Kurt...Kurt rolled his eyes and fist bumped him back.

They heard them come out and looked up smiling kissing their respective partners and getting into the Van and buckling up and drinking their hot drinks and digging into the food and off they were Seb was driving first then Blaine and then on the way home Kurt and Tissa were going to trade off...they headed off singing the cheesy radio songs and playing dumb road trip games...Tissa and Kurt teamed up and were kicking Blaine and Seb's ass... "OK no fair this is game is silly new game..." Seb pouted and they giggled. "OK lets play truth and truth...since dares are hard to do in a combined space.." Blaine suggested and they nodded. "OK...Kurt you first since why not? " Blaine said smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. Kurt nodded and thought. "OK Truth Tissa...what is the biggest prank you've ever pulled?" he smirked and the others chuckled... "ohhhhh, That's a tie... well this one time I made this guys roof look like a candy cane with streamers and toilet paper...with some buddies the best part cops actually asked us 'kids' I was like 10 or something. If we had seen anything since we were playing outside and watching them...anyhow we pointed the officers to some asshole teens in the neighbourhood it was hilarious the guy was furious and his wife...you could tell the officers thought it was funny though..." she laughed and snorted and the looks on their faces was priceless... "OK...that is awesome...and that is tied with?" she smiled and took a sip of her tea... "well this one time me and my cousins were watching my aunt and uncles place...then we had the bright idea to put their brand new furniture on the roof of their house...we had a teddy bear sitting on the couch and hooked up the cable and everything I honestly don't know how we pulled it off...though my aunt was furious and oh my gosh it was hilarious and my uncle he thought it was funny too and gods it was a good prank...I think we are just barely out of the dog house for that one now..." she smirked and they laughed honestly this girl... "so you weren't kidding when you said you were a wild child at the mall." Kurt laughed and she snorted and they winked and the other two grew curious...though let it drop and then Tissa asked Blaine the same question and they learned that once he tied all his brothers pants together in his drawers to get back at him for taking his Justin timber-lake doll and then his brother tried to get back at him but their parents scolded him for picking on his little baby brother...The others laughed and high five'd him. Sebastian said he didn't 'prank' people he got even...and they just rolled their eyes and Kurt said that he had posted a video of his Teacher online once...they laughed and soon the car ride flowed on and Sebastian pulled off and Blaine switched Tissa offered to get in the back so Kurt come up front but they were fine and so she stayed.

Blaine drove and laughed as Tissa took a picture of everyone on her phone. They laughed and enjoyed the rest of the drive following the GPS and soon they arrived and it was awesome...they took everything inside and Sebastian inspected it...food check...two rooms check two bathrooms check fire place check close to the lake check...bathrooms were stocked and beds were clean good looks like know one was going to loose their jobs...they rolled their eyes at him and Tissa put music on her phone and they unpacked and soon they were set up and gathered in the nice living room. "so how about lunch then a swim...it shouldn't be too cold..." Tissa laughed and they said okay even if they looked dubious.

Soon they got food and then proceeded to get ready Tissa was excited she loved swimming! She dashed to one the bedroom that had her stuff...she giggled and put on a black pair of swim shorts that were a short cut but not too short. Then she grabbed her lady bug Bikini top...it was a square cut that had a zipper in the front and a black neck strap she grabbed her flip flops that had a red maple leaf and wee black and white and a beach towel and her red plastic headband...she left grabbing a black shawl that was short sleeved and she walked out to see her boys in their board shorts...Blaine had black and pink shorts...Kurt had dark blue shorts and a Seb had bright orange...they had towels around their necks and Blaine had pink sunglasses on and Kurt black and Seb orange...she laughed and took Seb's hand they walked outside. "Ti your swimsuit is cute" Kurt said and she blushed and thanked him. "yeah you look good Ti...love you." Seb said and she smiled and laughed. "you guys look sexy and handsome...now last one in is a rotten egg!" she giggled and took of chucking her stuff on the sand and ditching her flip flops and didn't hesitate to jump in the cool depths. The boys Shook their heads and Kurt said he needed sun tan lotion and so he set up their stuff neatly and lotioned while Blaine and Sebastian ran in like fools... It was cold...like fuck this girl was crazy. Kurt laughed at their sounds and Tissa laughed and said they were chickens and seemed at home in the watery depths. Kurt finally made his way in...it was freezing! "Tissa you are the czarist person I know..." he stuttered and she laughed swimming over to him and hugging him. "ah...your wet" she laughed. "well I am in water Kurt." he glared but then she giggled and kissed his cheek and swam off. The others shook their heads... finally their balls felt alive again and it wasn't so bad... "see the water is so nice." they shook their heads. "Yo Meerkat you're in a relationship with a crazy person." he smirked and had this goofy smile on his face. "Yeah, Princess but she is my crazy." he laughed and soon they started a game trying to dunk another and tag the other...They also teamed up on Tissa and tossed her around. She put up a good fight though...When they were tired they went in and Tissa said she be in soon. They nodded and she kicked herself back and laid out floating...Water was nice...it was calming and freeing and she just wanted to soak it up she hasn't gone swimming since like 3 months before everything happened...and it's not like she could of gone swimming in Paris...she missed it...she sighed and took a breath and then flipped back into the water doing a backwards summer salt and then stayed under swimming towards the shore...she could easily make it...

The guys dried and put on T-shirts...totally cold now...Tissa was crazy. They looked out seeing her floating and smiled she was like a fish. "I wonder why she enjoys swimming so much..?" Blaine asked curious. They too were wondering, They hadn't thought about swimming since it had been winter but they knew she liked to swim. "I wonder how long it's been since she has gone swimming...?" Kurt wondered and they nodded they hadn't gone swimming in school...though there was a pool in the school they all came to the conclusion she couldn't of used it anyhow...they saw her flip back and they shook their heads she was good in the water...they waited for her to come up...but nothing...that's okay she had only been under for a few seconds. "does anyone see her?" Sebastian said as he began walking back to the shore... "No, but its only been a few seconds." They nodded and Blaine looked at his phone...they headed closer trying to see her swimming...Just as Seb was about to jump in sandals and all Tissa came up and started walking to the shore...they hadn't expected her to be as far as she was...she smiled at them waving and Kurt seriously was going to smack her... "we thought you had been sucked in...you didn't come up." Blaine looked worried. Tissa looked at them. "oh gosh sorry guys...I didn't mean to scare you...I honestly didn't I used to swim all the time...and I can hold my breath a long while...I used to be able to hold it longer then now...I'm sorry I didn't know..." she ran into Seb's arms and hugged him he hugged her in return... "It's OK I'm just paranoid." she smiled and kissed him and fist bumped the other two. "no, I'm glad you cared enough to worry." They laughed and hugged and then headed back to the cabin.

Once in the cabin they changed into sweats and put on the fire place because why the hell not. Then they settled on the couch to watch some Anime. Blaine grabbed Wine and coolers and Kurt grabbed snacky things and Sebastian chucked their clothing in the dryer. Tissa laughed as she lounged on the couch. Once all settled Kurt and Blaine were spooning Kurt being the big spoon and Tissa was snuggled in Seb's side. They started on Gravitation they wanted to finish it and then They were going to Start The Anime Tactics.

When they were ready for bed they hugged and separated into their respective rooms. Tissa whispering to Kurt and Blaine to keep it down...They blushed and she giggled and grabbed Sebastian's hand and off they went. Hoping into bed He raised his eyebrow as she opened the window. "If you want snuggles window's must be open so I don't over heat." he laughed freely and nodded...she smiled and got into bed and kissed Seb. "The Cabin is lovely and today was awesome...I can't wait for tomorrow." she smiled brightly and his heart speed up faster...when she thanked him for stuff like this he felt overwhelmed he hugged her close and she sighed and snuggled in close...when she trusted him so deeply...he nodded against her. "I'm happy too...and this will be an amazing vacation." she giggled and they settled down and soon drifted off tired from the days activities.

Blaine and Kurt snuggled up close after getting ready for bed...they were too tired for anything vigorous before bed. Though laying together so close in such a beautiful environment it was special... "I'm really happy we were able to pull it off and she didn't catch on at all...it's lovely here." Blaine spoke up and Kurt nodded they looked another and nuzzled noses. "ya'know Sebastian is actually a cheese-ball..." Blaine giggled and nodded. "yeah, but I'm a cheese-ball too so..." Kurt smiled and laughed softly. "yeah, were all cheese-balls and I love you for it." Blaine kissed him softly. "You can't tell Seb cause I promised Ti...I met one of her ex's in Toronto...he was sort of a bit of a giant ass... though I got to be her fake boyfriend and the guys eye's nearly popped out." Blaine's eyes widen. "ah so that's why you two were so lovey dovey..." Kurt nodded and Blaine hmmed and Nodded. "So she doesn't want Seb to know because?" Kurt sighed. "she doesn't want Seb to get even...the guy was an ass but not worth it...plus as ex's go Tissa seemed not threatened at all...I think he was genuinely a judgmental asshole." Blaine nodded and snuggled closer... "I wonder how many people have been in and out of Ti's life...?" Blaine questioned softly. Kurt nodded in agreement. "anyhow...it was sort of funny and kinda fun to be her fake boyfriend." Blaine giggled and nodded saying he wanted to have an opportunity to be that too. Kurt giggled and they kissed and then went to sleep...

In the morning Tissa woke up with a start...she couldn't really remember what she was dreaming about and took a moment to calm down...Sebastian's steady breathing and warm body next to her's helped...she sighed and decided to get up. She kissed him on the cheek softly and slipped out of his embrace and went to get on her swim gear. She crept from the room and grabbed a towel and her flip flops and checking the time it was 5am...she slipped off to the water not noticing a short hobbit come out of the bathroom...

Blaine woke up needing to pee...he got up and went to the bathroom in the hall...The other bathroom was in Seb and Ti's room. He smiled down at Kurt and left and yawned and saw a small light on he assumed someone was up doing the same thing he was and shrugged and did his thing...he heard someone walk up and judging by the footsteps it was Tissa...he listened and heard her open the front door...he walked out and saw her in her swim gear and he shook his head...he saw her leave and decided that he would go see what was up...He dressed in his sweat pants and a t-shirt and a light sweater it was only early May after all and just because Tissa was crazy...doesn't mean he was...he grabbed his sandals and left towards the lake quietly.

Tissa dropped her stuff and ran into the water...so early it was cold out and even if she liked the cold the water bit at her skin...but she loved it...she dove in and let the water sooth her...Tissa knew she would always have bad dreams. Always have terrors running around her brain, she hadn't had it easy growing up...and with Trent...well the only thing good now were her boys...she came up for air and sighed...She knew she could of woken up Sebastian. He would of held her and sang to her...or got up and made her tea...but the water was so close...and she wasn't entirely upset...she laid back floating... "ten mins and then I'll go back..." she said to herself sighing a little.

"okay I can wait that long." she jumped and splashed and he laughed and she shook her head. "Blaine?...why are you out here instead of being in bed with Kurt?" he smiled. "Cause my best friend decided to leave the warmth of the Cabin and snuggles with her love at 5am..." He gave her a look of understanding. Tissa smiled and shook herself leaving the water...towards him. "sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." he shook his head and held out the towel she grabbed it she smiled and started wrapping it around herself. "I had a bad dream...but like I am not even sure..what it all was...and I am not upset I promise...I think the water was calling to me." he nodded and she slipped on her sandals and it was now about 5:30...they started to slowly walk the 2 mins back to the Cabin Silent but content. "I'll make tea..and let's talk a bit...maybe get your mind off things, yeah?" Blaine said and she sat on the steps of the Cabin...nodding."can we stay outside..? It's nice." he nodded and said he would be right back. Tissa sighed softly looking at the sky the stars were still out...

Blaine set the kettle on and checked in on Kurt and smiled as he snuggled a pillow...he didn't hear movements from Seb either...going and making the tea he headed out to the steps. He gave her the tea and she smiled and he sat with his own tea. They sat and admired the stars..and Blaine let her gather what ever thoughts were running around in her head. In about a minute of waiting She spoke up.

"This cabin is amazing...I always wanted to do something like this...either with my friends or well Trent...obviously I never had a chance...but like now that I am here..with you guys..it feels extra special." he nodded and let her talk as she sipped her tea and cradled her mug. "ya'know my Therapist says that I'll always have nightmares...even before Trent I had nightmares...its like a coping mechanism and helps me even if it sucks. " she took a breath. He nodded he understood that he had nightmares too of his bash. " I always usually remember my dreams...I always have...don't know why...I just can remember them. I know that some things will trigger my more horrific nightmares. like any news on Trent or like seeing something...but it's gotten better since I have been seeing my therapist and being with you guys...I love you guys so much...more then I thought possible...I love my friends...more then most of my family members...I trust my friends more then my family..and I trust you guys fully...I am not sure when it happened but I'm glad it did." Blaine felt his heart spazz... "we love you too Tissa...so much...and friends are the family we choose remember." she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder...she was wet still but he didn't care just put an arm around her. " Kurt was my incredible hero in Toronto, playing fake boyfriend an all..." he smiled. "yeah, Kurt told me...don't worry I won't tell Seb your secret is safe with the Klaine." she giggled and kissed his cheek. "thanks...It would just complicate things and he's old old news...like over a decade old." he nodded and she sighed and sipped her tea... "ya'know...I wasn't always a nice person...I've done my far amount of stupid shit...I've slept with so many people...like gods year's before even Trent...and I've fought people and broke a few harmless laws in retrospect but laws none the less..." Blaine wasn't sure were this was coming from but it didn't change his opinion of Tissa... "Ti I bet your past is more complicated then you say...and I think there is a long story to every bad thing you said you've done...though you have to know none of us are perfect and your past doesn't make us love you any less." He took a break seeing her grow a little weary. " and Sebastian isn't going to stop loving you cause you think you were a bad person...heck if I recall he was a bit of a man whore himself, yeah? and do you love him any less?" she shook her head. "Of course not." She smiled. Blaine smiled and hugged her. "well then give yourself a little credit and Ti someday we will be happy to know all your secrets and we will continue to love you and wana know why?" she giggled and nodded. "cause, You love us even with our faults and you make us feel loved and special every day and you will always be our shorty who sticks up for us and cooks for us and loves us unconditionally and that's never going to change." she hugged him...setting her cup down...he hugged her in return. "Thanks Blaine...for well being the best hobbit in the world." he laughed and they finished off their tea and she kissed his cheek and said she was going to change and they could start breakfast. He nodded and was going to change his shirt and they got up to go inside. Tissa held out her fist to Blaine as she opened the Cabin door...He connected his fist softly and she smiled brightly at him... "and Blaine...Thanks for following me." He nodded. "always." she smiled and nodded and they entered the Cabin.

Kurt opened his eyes he heard movement and got up slowly and went out he saw Seb and raised his brow. "Seb?" he whispered and he looked over and motioned for him to be quiet and come over...he went over and saw Blaine and Ti sit down with tea and Blaine waiting softly...she looked like she had gone swimming...finally she spoke up and his heart ached and looks like Seb's heart ached too...he got closer and Seb took his hand...he obviously wanted to hear...but also wanted comfort...they listened and Kurt was so proud of Blaine for saying the things he was...and Seb looked like he was grateful... "everything is okay Seb...we our together now.." he nodded and they stayed quiet and he could practically see the gears turning in Sebastian's head...soon there talk was over and they backed up and Kurt and Seb went to go 'shower' and pretend like they hadn't heard anything.

They walked in and heard showers and snorted... "well good thing they are up they can help us cook when they get out. "Blaine smiled and nodded...they went to the kitchen and started on making Pancakes and yogurt snacks...and the coffee for the caffeine addicts.

Once they had morning kisses and the boys had coffee they all decided to go for a nice walk together...they left with water bottles and Sebastian took Ti's hand and Kurt took Blaine's they walked side by side down the trail and enjoyed the fresh air. "it's so nice out..." Ti said smiling and squeezing Seb's hand. They nodded and continued walking for a little bit before coming to a small clearing and decided to have a bit of a sit. Tissa laid back on the grass not caring about any dirt or bugs...the boys shook their heads...but sat too it was really nice out.

They had sat and enjoyed the sun for about half an hour then they decided to go back to the cabin and snuggle on the couch with lunch and some more Anime...and after a few episodes of that they all pitched in to get lots of snacks ready and put on comfy clothes and lit the fire place and started a marvel Marathon...Tissa snuggled close to Sebastian her head in his lap and her feet stretched out and Blaine laying over her and Kurt nestled in his arms they had blankets and food and Iron man they were good...they watched Captain America then Agent Carter... the first 2 iron man then Thor then Avengers then Iron man 3 and Thor 2 then Cap two then Guardians. Then Avengers 2. The 4 had breaks in between..but mostly they were awake. They eventually all sprawled on the floor in front of the fire place all snuggled and sleep soundly...not waking until the late evening the next day...

It was Tuesday and it had been four days here and Tissa was super excited and she woke up and looked it was 7pm...of course they all slept like the dead since they had stayed up to watch a shit tun of Marvel. Smiling Tissa Kissed Sebastian's Cheek and slinked out of the dog pile and went to go make food...She hummed softly as she whipped up breakfast for dinner...waffles and Bacon and eggs and fruit and Coffee and Tea...sounded good to her.

The boys all woke up vaguely the same. Warm and hungry and groaned at the smells coming from the kitchen. They got up and Blaine Kissed Kurt... "morning..." he smiled and laughed. "good evening more like." They all laughed it was true 8:23...they slept a lot...they got up and Seb cracked his back and Blaine shook out his shoulders Kurt went to the bathroom and then they went to the Kitchen. Tissa greeted them with smiles and hugs and they smiled and sat and ate and joked about how crazy they were. It was fun and warm...after they ate they went outside to have tea and look at stars...they laid on the Giant Hammock that Seb had made sure to order...and even know they slept like 14 hours...they fell asleep around 10:30...still tired but content with a blanket in the warm night air under the stars...

In the morning Tissa snuggled into arms that didn't make her feel constricted or trapped. She sighed it was nice outside and she wasn't over heated. She felt arms squeeze her softly... "mornin." he mumbled she said good morning in return. "I love you." Sebastian smiled fully at her and so open...she felt herself heat up and get emotional... "I love you too.." he smiled more and kissed her they heard cat calls and she giggled and said morning to the Klaine. She hugged them and they went into change and cook breakfast.

During cooking The boys helped out and Sebastian seemed to just Kiss or hug her all the while the Guys laughed Blaine doing similar things it was nice being so free and open and affectionate but she still blushed slightly. They sat to eat and talked and told stories and Kurt caught them up on the gossip in Ohio and Sebastian said that he heard the guys won the school Hockey tournament. Tissa had cheered at that all happy for them. Blaine said his brother Cooper got a part in a TV show movie thing...and that was exciting too. They lived a busy life and even know they communicated quite well at home just having the time to sit and talk and be with another was nice...They cleaned up their mess and did some laundry and when the chores were done they decided to go canoeing. Kurt had never been and Blaine only twice and Seb said his father had taken him boating but never this. Tissa laughed and taught them about weight balance and how to hold their paddles and how to glide the Paddles in the water to row and steer. Tissa took the point and Blaine took the end and Kurt and Seb were in the middle...They pushed off and with more teaching from Tissa they made a pretty good team...they had their life jackets and a small cooler for drinks but otherwise they just Paddled and drifted and watched the Scenery go by. Tissa told them stories about going canoeing with her family and how they swam in water that they broke the ice off the surface ,and how her brother got lost once and her other brother panicked over 2 feet of water cause he didn't look to see if he could touch the ground at all. They had laughed their asses off...She told them how her first canoe trip she had been like 5 and her life jacket wasn't on right and they went swimming and it raised above her head and she started drifting down stream and was perfectly calm and had called out. "Dad.." her dad said Yeah... "I'm not sure but I think I'm drowning." and he dove in off the island in his clean dry jeans to discover She hadn't been drowning but they were all proud she stayed calm...Sebastian was dieing of laughter at the image. The other two shook their heads. "so you were literally always a wild child." he stated she laughed nodding. They soon found themselves hungry and paddled back to shore and she hoped out and pushed the canoe and they got out and tied to a tree after carrying it in. Well the boys carried it...she grabbed the cooler. They went inside. They all pitched in to make pasta and Garlic bread and Salad. They had wine with dinner and then settled in the living room Sebastian on the 2'd book of the series she got him and Kurt on his tablet and Blaine reading a comic book...she had her journal. This too was nice and warm feeling...and very relaxing. It was the times like this that Tissa felt like she was Tie again...the four of them in one room all relaxed and quiet.

stretching Tissa got up after a few hours...Seb was on the 3rd book close to finishing it...she was glad he liked it...she told the guys she was going for a bath...they nodded and Seb leaned up...she giggled leaning over kissing him softly. He smiled and she left to get candles and bubbles...

"so...Blaine..." Seb looked up Blaine hmmed as he was reading his Iron man comic... "Thanks for being there for her this morning...and saying what you said." Blaine looked up and Kurt squeezed his hand... "so you heard huh..." they nodded and he smiled. "anytime Seb...together we'll continue being each others family...and I'll be there when I can." Seb smiled and they fist bumped. "I have fire works coming for the last night we're here...but I want to do something else for her..." Blaine blinked and looked over to Kurt... "so that's why you were so excited for the last day..." he laughed. "Seb...Ti knows you love her...and I think her affection is more sign of that...she's always going to be haunted...though we're here to help if you wanna set something up...but she loves you." He nodded and they put their things down...they heard the tub going and Kurt got a smirk on his face... "go join her in the tub...Me and Blaine can go for a nice stroll again and maybe relax on the hammock and then you guys can join us afterwards..." Sebastian blinked and blushed...could he...Blaine saw the struggle and jumped in. "I think it's a good idea...besides you already showered together...soooooo" Seb coughed and nodded it was cute. "OK...I'm going to uh go join her..." he got up practically bouncing...the guys laughed...

Kurt looked at Blaine...his beautiful curly haired Adonis...Blaine smiled fully his Brown honey gold eyes shinning with love...they kissed and looked at another... "we make a great team..." Blaine smiled dragging Kurt up grabbing his taller boyfriends hand and they headed to the pathway...holding hands they went to walk and star gaze and they sang together...Kurt starting... "made a wrong turn once or twice..." Blaine smiled and continued and they sang more as they walked...

Tissa sank in the hot water with bubbles...her muscles sore and with all her injuries over the years she liked deep soaks her arm had scarred now too...she looked over at it...she was happy though it was a reminder he was in jail and she got Sebastian for a perfect boyfriend...and Kurt and Blaine as amazing besties...she closed her eyes smelling her candles and relaxed...she heard the door and looked up and there was Seb in just a towel... "can I join you.." she blushed...nodding she sat up and he got in behind her and she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her softly...the water was nice and the feel of her against his body was so good...He kissed her neck and she shivered and leaned more into him. Seb smiled softly and turned her head to kiss her fully. "Love you Ti..." she smiled so brightly... "I love you too Seb." He smiled just as brightly back and then helped her wash and kissed her scar on her arm...she moaned and lent into his touch and helped him wash his hair and they snuggled further into the tub. SMUT: Seb kissing her neck had her squirming and he smirked and stroked down her sides and she groaned more. He became brave and snuck his hand to her crotch and she inhaled. He smirked time for a little fun. He started playing with her slowly and enjoyed her tiny noises of approval the water made her wet but when he stuck two fingers into her channel he was reminded of how hot her insides felt. She squirmed and whispered his name and he sucked on her neck and continued his fun while she made noises. He added another finger and stroked faster and she stuttered out his name. "that's it babe let go." she squirmed and moaned loader and he grinned and went to work faster and after a few mins she was cumming and panting and he soaked it all up . He removed his fingers and shook them in the water then kissed her again as she kissed back and had gone completely lax in his arms...he was glad she enjoyed herself. When they stopped kissing she turned to him smiling. "thank you." END SMUTT he raised his brow and nodded and kissed her again and then got out of the tub and he helped her dry off and then she did too and they brushed their teeth and got dressed she put on a big t-shirt and panties and he put on jogging pants they headed to the living room and snuggled on the couch with books until the other two returned.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as they walked the stars shinning on them softly it was so beautiful here and warm and it was nice to have couple time. Blaine leaned up and kissed his beautiful boyfriend softly. "I love you Kurt..." Kurt smiled and grasped Blaine's other hand. "love you too." they smiled and kissed more and then continued on the walk towards the cabin again. They came to the field that they were at before and Blaine smirked and dragged Kurt to the ground and rolled on top of him. Kurt made noise of protest but was soon distracted with his boyfriends lips on his... SMUTT"hmm Blaine..." they kissed and touched and soon Kurt wasn't worried about the dirt or the grass all he cared about was the hot body on his and Blaine's dick rubbing against his...The boys kissed and humped against another and both moaned at the feeling. "Blaine we are not having our first time in a field" Kurt panted out. Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's nose. "no baby I don't want that too but...your pants have been driving me nuts all day so...I'm going so suck you off...and you'll have to deal." Kurt gulped he loved when Blaine spoke so boldly...Blaine kissed him hard and then in seconds had his hands on his button and undoing his pants and his fly and soon his pants were half way off and his boxers and gods he bucked up when Blaine's strong warm hand touched his cock. Blaine let go of his lips and shimmied down and without hesitation sucked Kurt's cock into his warm wet mouth. Kurt gasped and gripped onto the grass behind him barely remember not to buck. Blaine went to town on his lover sucking and licking at Kurt's dick like it was candy and soaking up all the noises his beautiful counter tenor boyfriend made. He bobbed his head up and down and slowly sucked Kurt's cock farther into his throat. They weren't virgins anymore and even know they hadn't gone all the way yet Blaine new what his boyfriend liked when he gave head...and he loved hearing Kurt groan his name...Kurt panted and Blaine sucked harder and bobbed faster and soon Kurt grunted and Blaine continued and when Kurt came he swallowed and let Kurt buck up and when he was done Kurt dropped lifeless and Blaine came up wiping his lips and smirking he leaned over kissing Kurt softly who kinda kissed back still blissed out. "Ok note to self wear those pants more often. " Blaine laughed and then they got re dressed and held hands back to the cabin.

They walked in and saw the other two, giving each other smiles they knew it was a good night for both couples...they changed into sweat pants too and joined the two on the couch and put on my neighbour Tortiro and snuggled into another.

The next day they went on a trail walk after breakfast and then for a swim again and the boys got over the cold and Tissa laughed as they tossed her around, and maybe Blaine got tossed a few times too the life of short people...they swam until lunch and then all joked and made food together. Then ended up getting into a water fight in the kitchen! Finally after calming down and not trying to get another soaked they had a nice lunch and then settled in front of the fire place. All changed from their wet clothes and snuggled in with another. Blaine took sitting with Seb since Seb was lending Blaine the first book of the series he was reading. They were huddled close and Blaine's reactions were the same as his and it was cute. Kurt was off Braiding Tissa's hair...it was growing longer again and she was tossing and turning on if to cut it. It had been a long time since she had long hair...she wondered if she wanted to go back to it...She almost felt more comfortable with it shorter and dressing more on the boy side...though she did miss being able to shake her hair out...and stuff...Once Kurt was done braiding it she smiled hugging him and then they decided to colour. It was relaxing and Tissa loved the challenge of a difficult colouring book...Kurt and her made a good team on what colours they were going to use and where and tackling all the complex designs. All in all it was another fun day and when the evening came they had some dinner and then relaxed together until they fell asleep.

In the Morning Tissa stretched and got up smiling at her boy. She went and showered and then started on breakfast deciding on french toast and eggs and fruit. She went to work and grilled away and chopped and soon the small kitchenette was filled with aroma and the tiny table set she put on the kettle and coffee pot and heard shuffling and smiled and kissed the arm that hugged her from behind. "morning" she smiled looking up into Sebastian's face.

The guys made noise and hummed as they all smelled Delicious food being made by their shorty. They got up and changed into comfy clothing and headed towards the kitchen. Seb walked over hugging Tissa from behind and kissed her after she looked up and greeted him. They smiled and then thanked her for the food and all sat happily digging into the meal.

"so how bout today some more Anime and some games?" Blaine spoke up after sipping his coffee.

They nodded and said it sounded like fun and after breakfast the boys cleaned while Tissa laughed and went to go change her clothing.

Soon they were on the living room floor with Beck playing in the background and Cards Against Humanity in front of them. "what is Vladimir Putons favourite Desert?" Sebastian read the first card smirking and the others looked and passed their cards. It was more fun with more people but this was fun too. He waited then mixed up the small group of cards and read them. "homosexual agenda" he smirked. "Barack Obama" he giggled again. "Nuclear war" he snorted. These were all good answers. "I'll say the Homosexual agenda" Kurt cheered and took the black card and the turn moved onto Blaine. "In the dissent future people will accept what as our curacy?" Katie laughed and passed her card and and the other two as well Blaine was worried and then shook his head mixing up the cards and then flipping them over. "Tiny horses" he awe'd then another flip "orphan tears" ohhh that was sad and then flipping the last card over he lol'd "breaking out into song and dance" the others laughed and Blaine smiled and Tissa cheered. "Tiny horses was close" Kurt snapped his fingers so close...Tissa grabbed a card and lol'd "what's batman's guilty pleasure?" Blaine giggled and the others looked around then handed cards over. "Incest.." she laughed. "8. Oz of sweet black tar Mexican heroin" she laughed and "alter boys" she laughed again..."let's see I'll go with Incest" Kurt cheered again and everyone laughed. "we'll this is going to be a fun game." they laughed and decided to grab some booze and then played the game for an hour eventually they discovered that Kurt and Tissa were the worst human beings ever and then laughed as they put the game away. They all felt a little buzzed by then as they drank quickly in that hour...they got out a regular deck of cards and decided to play euchre.

They dealt out teams and who was first dealer. Sebastian and Kurt and Blaine and Tissa. Seb was dealer and he decided to be a cocky shit like he always was and did like 10 different card tricks before dealing out. Tissa and the boys rolled their eyes but smiled. Soon the game started and Seb was annoyed that Tissa never stopped calling and Blaine smirked and shrugged. She grinned and when the game was 6-10 Finally he and Kurt got lucky. In the end though Tissa and Blaine won and then they switched partners and Blaine and Kurt won and then Tissa and Kurt and then Tissa and Seb and then they laughed as more drinks happened and Seb was like seriously how can one person be so lucky in cards Blaine smiled cutely batting his eyelashes and all. They laughed more, Tissa got up and grabbed more drinks for everyone giggling and they put the cards away and all sighed happily. "Ya'know I'm really glad your an asshole Seb." The others laughed and he raised a brow and she giggled and kissed him. "well if you weren't an asshole we wouldn't be here right now and everything wouldn't be so perfect." he blushed and the others awe'd and she smiled so bright and open and full of love. He kissed her forehead. "well then I'm glad you speak asshole cause I wouldn't be this happy if you didn't" she giggled and they all laughed hard. Though all the words were said with love so they were all feeling tingly. Blaine spoke up. "I'm happy that we convinced our parents to let us go to Paris...I don't want to imagine my life without you guys anymore." they awe'd and smiled more and Kurt kissed his boyfriend softly. "I'm happy that you turned out to be older then us so we can get booze to drink at times like this." everyone giggled and had a few gulps of their drinks and sighed. They all decided to put on another Anime called Ouran High School Host Club. It was funny and cute and Tissa lol'd at the guys reactions to it. "If we did that in school I'm pretty sure people would think we were crazy." Sebastian said and they nodded. "but it be funny as hell." Blaine said and they nodded. The group watched entertained and Blaine snuggled Tissa and Kurt laid on Seb. This was nice and they all felt close to another all over again. "Ti how many Anime's have you got?" she thought for a moment. "umm 30 maybe...not that many." they laughed. "how much have you seen. "like ten years worth." they laughed. "so we'll see these characters at the Anime convention we are going too?" Blaine asked and she nodded. "as well as Video game Characters and Movie Characters and anything really." They nodded and seemed interested. "what else did we bring on the Flash drive.? " Kurt wondered and Blaine thought. "Uh angel tales and GTO and Soul eater and I think Dragon ball." he said and they nodded and Katie cheered and they laughed. Soon though the group grew sleepy. Deciding that they were comfy they drifted off together exactly where they were.

In the morning they all sorta groggily got up and Tissa put on the coffee pot and tea kettle...they all sorta did things to wake up and regrouped in the Kitchen. None of them were quite hungry and so they decided on just hot drinks and some of them nibbled on grapes and strawberries. "remind me never to drink without water breaks again." Blaine said and Tissa smiled petting his head and he moaned and she said he would be OK. She said she would make bacon and hash browns and they nodded and soon after a couple Advil and water and greasy food they all felt better.

"it's raining out...so no outside adventures today what do we wanna do when we don't feel like dieing?" Kurt asked sipping his coffee. "how about Dragon ball and then later on we play hide and seek?" The others nodded it sounded fun...Tissa laughed and they settled in the living room with food and water and tea and put on season one of dragon ball. Tissa sang the opening theme song and the others laughed "how many times have you seen this series?" Kurt asked and Tissa hmmmed "uh maybe 4 times for all of it easily." they shook their heads... "Have we ever told you you're a nerd." Seb said and she giggled and they laughed and continued watching Blaine loving it too...

They finished off the dragon ball that Tissa owned and it was early evening they giggled shutting off all the lights except for the kitchen. They kept the stove light on. "OK rules." Kurt asked and they nodded "you have to stay in the cabin no going outside..." Seb said...he didn't want to search in the cold. They nodded and agreed. "We'll say 30 Mississippi to count." Blaine said they thought that was fine. "OK we'll rotate first and last one caught to be it since that be fair." Tissa said they nodded. "OK Rock,paper scissors, lizard, Spock?" They nodded and decided two against two then the best of 2/3 would go then the looser was it. Kurt and Blaine played and Blaine won. Tissa lost against Seb and they watched the other two...Seb won and cheered and Blaine adorably pouted. "Okay Blaine count 30 Mississippi ! And no peaking!" they giggled and went to go hide. Blaine smiled feeling like a kid again and turned to count... "One Mississippi...Two Mississippi..." they laughed and he smiled continuing.

Kurt Got Seb's help to hide in the laundry room under a basket. Seb squeezed behind the TV stand...skinny mini. Tissa laughed and went and hid herself in a tiny nook that she guessed was for storage it had a few boxes in their it was maybe 3 feet high and dark and cold but she didn't mind it was only about 3 and half feet deep too she crawled in and shut the door softly hearing Blaine finish counting.

Blaine turned around letting his eyes adjust to the change and he called out. "ready or not here I come!" He left the kitchen and looked around the living room...he checked behind the couch and in the closet and near the fire place...nothing he turned and was about to go down the hall when something silver caught his eye...he didn't remember anything silver behind the TV... "could anyone actually fit behind that stand..." he walked slowly and looked harder suddenly seeing something ... "Seb...?" he heard a drat and nodded victoriously. "How you could fit behind there I'll never no..." Seb smiled and said he was the only one in the living room. "so do you know where the others are?" Blaine asked smirked as he checked the bathroom in the hallway and the closet. "Only Kurt so can't help you fine your lover boy. " Blaine snickered and they checked the first bedroom and their bathroom and no sign of Kurt or Tissa...They went to the second bedroom and again no sign of either of them. They went to the laundry room and Blaine checked the dryer and washer and clothing pile and suddenly he saw it the one basket was only partly touching the ground... "ahah caught you Kurt!" Kurt laughed and said finally and asked if they found Tissa and they shook their heads... suddenly Seb's phone pinged. "Hurry up I'm falling asleep..." They raised their brows. "The little shit...taunting us like that." They went down the hallway again and they all searched for the Shorty. "so we checked everywhere right...?" they nodded... then they heard knocking sounds...they followed it... "we checked the bedrooms and the closet...and there is know way in hell even a shorty like Ti can fit into that nook thing..." Kurt said and they nodded and heard knocking again...they opened the little nook and saw boxes and cobwebs. "did she turn into a ghost?" Tissa laughed not being able to stop herself. "I guess there is a way in hell I can fit Kurt." The guys laughed falling over... "OK its official you're not human you can't be a regular human..." she laughed and asked who was it? They Pointed to Seb and she grinned and gave him a quick kiss and said to go count.

Sebastian started counting in french because he could and he heard at least one person snort and he smirked smugly continuing.

Tissa helped Blaine get into a corner of a closet and Kurt went off to go hide in the shower...she snuck in the bedroom and hid in their closet behind a suitcase...sometimes it paid to be short...They heard Seb call out and they giggled.

Seb looked around the living room and saw know one...he went down the hall and checked the nook...no shorty...he looked in the bathroom and found Kurt and they went to go search for the others Seb checked the closets in the hall and saw know one and then looked in his room and again nothing they checked the other room and found Blaine after he sneezed...he pouted and they asked him if he saw Tissa...he shook his head since she helped him hide...they shook their heads they checked the laundry room and all over again... "OK Ti seriously do you turn into a ghost.." they heard giggling and they went to the bedroom.. " I checked here..." they looked around and suddenly Ti popped out yelling BOO and they jumped. She laughed and Seb flicked her but then kissed her. "OK shorty you're it." she nodded and laughed and went to go count.

The boys helped Seb fit behind the headboard of the bed in his room...seriously he was skinny...Blaine and Kurt hid together in the laundry room under the folding table and they heard Tissa call out and they ducked down and waited...Tissa looked around adjusting to the darkness...she checked all the living room and bathrooms...she looked in her bedroom closest and the halls and Klaine's room...they hid well this time...she headed to the laundry room and looked under the basket again and in the dryer...she thought she saw a foot and went to go feel and she giggled finding Blaine...He snuck out leaving Kurt there...and they went to go look for Seb. Of course he knew where Seb was and wasn't much help...she thought and looked in the living room again and then thought of where a tall skinny guy could hide...and checked the beds and finally found Sebastian's form he kissed her and she giggled and they went to go look for Kurt finally finding him she laughed saying she hadn't even noticed...Kurt went to go count and the 4 of them played for a couple hours in total finally taking a break cause they were thirsty and needed food. They giggled at the fun they had and calling Ti a ghost...they grew tired and then bid each other a goodnight and went to bed.

In the Morning it was Kurt and Blaine who had surprisingly woken up first...they kissed and decided to cook breakfast for their cheese-ball's. They settled into the kitchen getting started on fruit and pancakes and bacon...and of course tea and coffee.

Tissa trembled...she hated nightmares she opened her eyes to Seb shaking her... "it's OK Ti..I'm here" She snuggled into him and kissed his chest... " I know...My dream wasn't that bad promise..." He nodded and kissed her head and then he laid her down with him and whispered a story of his mom to her...and she sighed contently and they fell back asleep...

Seb smelled coffee and snuggled down...wait there was still a body in the bed...he blinked and blushed Ti was close to him and asleep still...she looked peaceful now...no evidence of a nightmare. He kissed her cheeks and her eyelids and she blinked awake... "morning beautiful..." she blushed cutely and said morning. They got up and dressed and headed to the kitchen where they greeted the boys with smiles and hugs and gladly accepted the hot drinks and breakfast.

"This looks great guys well done." Tissa complimented and they brightened up and she laughed. These two were so cute. "you guys slept in.." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Seb drank coffee leaving it up to Ti what to say. "oh I woke up a bit during the night...Seb told me stories of his mother..." she gushed happily. "then I guess we slept in." They nodded and smiled in understanding and how cute she acted hearing about his mom. Seb leaned over Blaine and kissed her quick and Kurt jokingly said yuck. They laughed and then enjoyed the rest of breakfast in domestic peace.

When they finished they pitched in to clean up and decided to take the garbage they made into the close town...the drive was okay and the weather still nice...they picked up a few souvenirs and took cheesy pictures...all in all it was a fun outing and when they got back to the cabin they settled in front of the fire place and put on a Disney movie and snuggled into another.

The next day Seb and Blaine Made Breakfast while Kurt and Ti went to go check to see if the fire pit had dried out. "it's really nice out here...we should do this again next year..." Kurt said and they set up for a fire that evening. "yeah, it's weird a few days and then it will be Anime North...and then the rest of the year will be normal then well you guys will be Graduating." Tissa smiled and Kurt nodded. "it's funny...so much has happened in well a short period of time...though the best changes ever." she smiled and they fist bumped and then they went inside to go eat after they finished setting up.

After breakfast they tidied up and decided to chill on the hammock and listen to music. They sang along and snuggled and watched the birds fly by...soon they grew hungry and went in and played a few games after having lunch.

They played games until dinner time and then all pitched in cooking dinner and Kurt made desert...they settled in the living room for some movies while they ate. When evening fell they changed into outside attire and grabbed marsh mellows and smoore things and headed outside. Tissa and Blaine went fire building and Seb got more wood and Kurt set up the little table with stuff and chairs. Soon a warm fire was going and they built it pretty high...they sat having a few drinks and watching the fire and loving the stars...

"Thanks again guys for planning this trip...it's a dream come true and very much needed with all the fast pace stuff in the past months." Tissa's soft voice said out quietly over the fire cracking. Seb held her hand. "of course, we love it here too." She smiled and they decided to sleep outside on the hammock together it was a fairly mild night. They stopped adding wood to the fire...brought the food inside made sure they dressed warm and had lots of blankets and set up a net for the bugs. They swayed on the hammock and watched the stars. "to the last days here." Tissa called out and they agreed and soon the four were rocked to sleep.

In the morning they were woken up early from the birds and the shining sun..all took deep breaths and kissed their respective partners and then went inside for tea/coffee and to have breakfast. "so our last full night here...we are doing?" Tissa asked and they smiled. "let's swim and canoe and eat the rest of the junk food." Blaine said and they nodded. Seb nodded and he suggested a walk later too and they agreed. He had workers coming to set up the fire works and if they stayed away from the cabin it be easy. They checked their phones and emailed and texted various people. They ate their breakfast and had more drinks then changed into swim gear and packed a cooler and took the canoe out on the lake. They paddled to the beach and laughed at the fast trip and swam a bit. They then went back in the Canoe and traveled for a ways down the water and enjoying the whether. Afterwards they went back to the beach for lunch and Seb got a message that the workers were setting up...excellent.

After they changed into the extra clothing they brought and Seb ran the stuff back tot he cabin while Kurt and Blaine put the Canoe away. They then headed on their trail walk. It was hitting darker now and the walk was good...calm and beautiful out. They sang like kids and chased another and held hands and explored and had a blast...when they got hungry they stopped and ate the food in their bags and decided one more swim...Tissa laughed.

They stayed out until it was dark and then decided to go back. Tissa suddenly had hands over her eyes. "OK...what did you do." she asked and heard laughs. "it's a surprise...so just continue to walk forward." Tissa sighed dramatically and heard snorts but followed forward letting Seb conceal her face with his hands. When they got there they settled her on the hammock and sat beside her...then suddenly she heard cracks and opened her eyes...

Flashes of colour and magic designs lite up the night sky...she couldn't believe it... she sat still and she watched as wave after wave of fireworks flowed. "how..." The others high five'd and Seb kissed her cheek. "Happy six months, I love you" she looked up blinking before understanding washed over her. "oh gosh " she glomped him and they swayed and they laughed and watched the fireworks go more and when it was over both couples kissed happily and enjoyed the moment. Seb left her briefly to thank the company and pay them and when he returned they all went inside and bid another goodnight.

SMUTT (Kurt and Blaine.)

Blaine laid beside Kurt and kissed him...Kurt Kissed back and they settled in close... "I love you..." Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed him again. "I love you too." They looked at another and nodded and figured this vacation was so special and the environment felt right. Blaine took the first move removing his shirt letting Kurt soak in the chest and abs and small perfect treasure trail. Blaine looked and smiled and took Kurt's sweater and Kurt raised his arms as Blaine removed it. They giggled slightly and Blaine Kissed Kurt real quick before helping him take off his shirt and then his under shirt...Kurt was beautiful...all Perfect skin and toned from dance and exercise routines and flawless healthy living... They kissed and Blaine trailed his hands down Kurt's stomach. He felt a shiver and trailed his hands back up to Kurt's neck just to get the same reaction. They kissed and Both went to take anothers pants off and giggled taking off their socks...they laid on the bed and looked at another... "What ever you want Kurt..." Blaine didn't care who topped or bottomed he just wanted Kurt to enjoy it. Kurt grew flushed. "I...want to have you in me..." Blaine''s head was reeling. Though he kissed Kurt and nodded... "I want you to fill me up too Kurt so next time we're switching." Kurt blushed and nodded looking heated even more. Blaine smiled and they kissed and Blaine grabbed the Lube from the bathroom...He came back and couldn't get over how good Kurt looked naked laying there and waiting. He laid over him but not completely touching. He kissed Kurt and trailed kisses down Kurt's chin to his neck and chest tweaking a nipple and soaking up Kurt's sounds. He trailed kisses down his stomach and to each of his inner thighs...Kurt's breathing was laboured now and so was Blaine's, Blaine spread Kurt's Legs further apart and took Kurt's Cock in his mouth and started sucking like his life depended on it...Kurt almost screamed and latched his hands to Blaine's Head putting his fingers through the sweaty curls. "oh...Blaine" Kurt moaned out...they had fooled around before and Blaine had blown him before but gods he never understood how Blaine seemed so eager...he vaguely heard the opening of a cap but soon got distracted as Blaine deep Throated him. His head sank back and his hips bucked. Blaine moaned around Kurt's cock. He held his hips down and put lube on his hands and genitally Messaged the taint of Kurt's ass before tracing around the ring. Hearing Kurt moan and gasp out his name Blaine tried to clear his head. He brought his mouth off Kurt's beautiful cock. "Babe...are you sure...we can stop at any time..." He asked one more time and Kurt looked up. "oh gods yes, I love you and I'll always love you I want you too..." Blaine nodded and went to work on Kurt's cock again and sucked hard and stuck a lubed finger in Kurt's hole. Kurt groaned into his one hand and held the sheets with the other...Blaine couldn't believe how warm Kurt felt...He pressed in and moved a bit...then came out and lubed his hand again and pressed back in with two...he took his time trying to distract Kurt as much as possible with his cock...

Kurt was on fire...He felt like he was going to cum at any moment. Blaine made him feel so fucking good. He didn't feel any pain but just a pressure...Blaine's fingers were very well lubed. He felt full and it was odd but not entirely unpleasant. He was sweating and panting and gods Blaine's magical mouth! He suddenly felt another finger and gods was it a lot...

Blaine added another finger being careful to avoid hurting Kurt...he pressed in and then popped off Kurt's cock so he could see his loves face...He moved his fingers slightly and Kurt's eyes got wide he pressed hard and heard a moan and smiled he pressed harder on Kurt's prostate and Kurt bucked off the bed. "B-Blaine!" Blaine gulped this was so fucking hot... "gods Kurt you're so hot and you feel so good on my fingers...I'm going to stretch you so well...and then fill you up with my cock." Blaine moved his fingers more and spoke. Not entirely sure where these words were coming from but they seemed to have a great effect on Kurt as he panted and moaned and gods he started pushing back on Blaine's fingers...Blaine added more lube and decided to add one more finger he pressed in with all four of his fingers and pressed hard on his loves special spot and Kurt practically wailed into his hand and pressed back towards Blaine and Blaine honestly couldn't help himself...he took out his fingers and slide up enough to devour Kurt in a kiss he was so turned on...

Kurt gasped and bucked Blaine's fingers felt so good...and they were relentless pressing on that spot that made him see spots in his vision... He couldn't help it he started pressing back on Blaine's amazing hands gods he loved Blaine's strong Violin playing hands...He wanted to ask for more but then suddenly his mouth was being ravished by Blaine and he moaned into the kiss as tears left his eyes he was so heated. Blaine was hard as a rock now...he kissed Kurt and nibbled his lips and when they needed air he took a breath and looked upon his boyfriend with heat and kissed him again before grasping his cock and the lube and he poured as much lube as he could on and added more to Kurt's hot ass and looked into Kurt's eyes as he lined up his cock..."I love you Kurt...gods so much" Kurt panted and said he loved him too and Blaine started sliding in...it was so much...Blaine had done a great job a prepping him...he honestly just felt so full...he felt Blaine sink in inch by inch taking it slow and gods Kurt was so hot...Blaine panted above him Kurt was so warm and so wet and so tight...he sunk himself deeper and held Kurt's hips with one hand and as soon as he fulled Kurt up completely He panted and stayed still leaning over and kissing Kurt's collarbone. "Blaine...gods I feel you so deep...so full." Blaine groaned if Kurt didn't stop saying things like that he was going to end this too soon. He panted and Kurt told him to move and he pulled back and then slid back in, They started off slowly and then Blaine picked up the pace a little changing his angle holding Kurt's hips tighter and when he heard Kurt groan louder he pumped himself harder and faster.. "Kurt, Baby you feel so good around my cock." Blaine panted. "M-More Blaine" Blaine Panted and moaned and started going faster and harder and then he reached over and grasped onto Kurt's cock stroking him as he thrusted in. "gods Kurt so close please baby cum with me." Kurt panted he felt so hot and Blaine was making him feel so much. He panted and nodded he was close too...They went at it a few mins more then Kurt called out Blaine's name as he felt a hot gush of wet heat and his cock exploded over Blaine's chest. Blaine cursed and sank himself in Kurt and started cumming and called his loves name and he collapsed to the side after pulling out of Kurt. Feeling sated and out of breath. Kurt moaned and reached over kissing Blaine...he felt empty and wet and gods a little sticky but he was still so elated and felt so good he didn't care... "I love you...I can't wait to do that again." He and Blaine kissed more and then Blaine grabbed some tissues and they cleaned up a little and then snuggled down enjoying the refreshing feel of each others till naked body... Blaine looked at Kurt smiling and Kurt looked at Blaine smiling...so in love more so then before and they kissed one more time before falling asleep.

End Smutt (Blaine and Kurt)

Smutt (Tissa and Seb)

Tissa was elated she couldn't believe Sebastian arranged fireworks for her for their 6 months...oh my gosh six months this was so surreal. She smiled as they showered and brushed their teeth and did their nightly routines. She felt so much love and affection for the Man in front of her...Seb was a completely different ball game... He reached over and helped her moisturize her skin after the shower and she melted at the tender touch...they felt a little heated hearing the moans from the other room and when they left the washroom they giggled and Seb opened a window and she smiled and they both lay down on the bed completely nude. She wasn't used to this slow and tender with a boy. It felt nice...she touched his face and he touched her neck and they kissed and felt anothers body just like they had been exploring for the last few months.

Sebastian was hot all over and hard from the just the thought of what he was about to do with the love of his life. He messaged her breast softly just like before and trailed his hands down her soft tummy following his movements with wet kisses. She squirmed under him and he wanted to make her always feel this...he kissed her scars and trailed lower touching her vaginal core that was wet and he couldn't help the smirk...He felt his confidence rise with every time he did this and her reactions for him were electrifying. She moaned and he trailed kisses down further gods he wanted to taste her... "Ti...can I taste you?" He asked her directly and she looked a bit scared and kinda scandalized. "I uh I ...just go slow it's been a long time since I trusted a guy down their...that way." She blushed from embarrassment. Seb felt his love for her grow higher. He smiled at her and nodded and set to work...he had given plenty of blow-jobs and new he had a talented tongue but still researching how to do this and actually doing this was way different. Though his desire for her...outweighed his nerves.

He started kisses down her stomach again and playing with her with his fingers feeling her wet and warm and he kisses her inner thighs and messaged her legs and then opened her up with his hands and gods she looked and smelled inviting...he leaned in and just went with his gut and started licking and feeling around with his tongue. Not disappointed when she moaned and her hips bucked a little...this goes to show that the great Sebastian Smythe was great at everything he did...He smirked then continued and soaked her noises up like it was fuel and gods her sounds...

Tissa was nervous as fuck but she trusted Sebastian...she loved him more then she had ever thought she could love anyone...he was making her feel so good...and she had been around the block a few times...oh gods his tongue felt good and she couldn't help but move her hips...she had done this with girls but not really with boys. Gods she panted and squirmed and was so close... "Seb gods feels so good." she closed her eyes and let go...

Sebastian was enjoying making Tissa loose her control...her sex tasted so good to him and he's pretty sure that Blaine was right and that he's just Tissasexual and that was that...he felt her tense and she bucked a bit then said how good it felt and then suddenly he felt her orgasm and gods was this the hottest thing...after he licked a few more times he left her lady lips and looked up and soaked in her relaxed and sweaty body just laying there... "your beautiful Tissa...I love you so much." He crawled up her and she smiled and kissed him. "I love you too.." She giggled then flipped them and he gasped in surprise. Tissa smiled and kissed him as she crawled over him placing her body just above his... "I want to taste you too..." she whispered out and he nodded. She smiled and dso did he and she trailed kisses down his chest down his abs and gods was her mouth so hot...Seb had had sex before but this was different. This was special and he was in love with the women who's lips were making his body feel elated and on fire...he had dreams of her giving him head...and gods this was way better...

Tissa felt Seb's cock hard in her hands and so soft at the same time she crawled down further and took the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked hard...she licked and sucked just the head for a few moments before she sank further down and took more of his cock in her mouth. She was always one to give just as much as she got but with Seb it was even more special she loved him so much and gods he was so good and she loved his moans and pants. She felt herself get wet again and sucked harder and bobbed her head faster.

Sebastian's mind was hazey gods her mouth felt so fucking good...and she seemed so fucking eager and gods it was perfect...he never had a lover so enthusiastic as Tissa and it made his blood boil even more for her...she took him down like a pro and he was close to cumming already... "Ti...your mouth feels so good...you're such a fucking pro at sucking cock...i'm going to cum soon." He wanted her to know that he felt good and gods his words must of had an effect cause she deep throated him and sucked harder then he ever has felt and he bucked up into her mouth and came hard. Spilling his cum deep in her throat.

Tissa loved how Seb talked so dirty to her...gods she felt so wet...she sucked harder and took him further and for the first time when he came in her mouth she didn't just swallow his cum she made sure to taste it and savour it...she let go of his cock and wiped her mouth smiling down at him and when he grabbed her and kissed her she squirmed over his crotch.

Sebastian was panting but when she came back up and smiled so pretty at him his heart did this weird thing and he smiled back grabbing her arms and kissing her ...he felt her squirm over his crotch and felt her wet juices and gods, he moaned in her mouth and devoured her lips...he was already half hard again and wanted to sink his cock into that wet heat soon...

Tissa panted and felt Seb getting hard under her...they were so close to another...The noises from the other room still in the back ground they groaned...Seb bucked up into her and she squirmed. "Tissa Condoms..." She nodded and they grabbed some from the bathroom...she'd have to go on the pill...she looked at him and helped him put it on and then they lay down again him above her.

Sebastian felt even more light headed this was really happening...he looked her in the eye and lined up his cock to her entrance and kept eye contact as he sunk into her hot channel. He groaned she was so wet and warm and her vaginal walls felt amazing around his cock. He gripped her hips and once he was all the way in he leaned in and sucked on her neck...

Tissa felt so good...Sebastian's cock was perfect...she felt full without pain and gods he was lavishing her attention and she moaned. "move Seb!" he smirked against her neck and shifted pulling out and thrusting back in and they set a pace right off and Tissa panted and rocked back towards him and he thrusted harder...they fucked and kissed and licked at another...both panting and sweating. "gods Ti...you're so hot so beautiful you were made for me..." Seb panted and she moaned and this was so hot...they continued until both couldn't hold out any longer and Tissa bucked up cumming and moaning Sebastian's name...

Sebastian thrusted hard and soaked up Tissa's sounds and kissed and nipped her flesh...she was so hot and when she bucked up against him hard he lost it slamming himself into her and cumming hard. Calling her name in return.

They both lay panting and Seb retreated taking off the condom and throwing it in the bin he grabbed a cloth and went back to the bed and cleaned up their sweaty bodies a bit.

End Smutt.

Seb saw her smile at him and he kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Tissa...I am honoured you trusted me this much.." Tissa laughed and kissed him in return... " I love you Sebastian Smythe...you have my trust forever...this was magical..." he blushed cutely and they lay down spooning and Tissa sighed happily and soon both parties were asleep.

In the morning all the housemates had slept in due to their vigorous activities the night before...and they had all woken up around noon, They joked with another and laughed freely and high five'd another like idiots. Tissa and Blaine were making breakfast and Kurt and Seb were cleaning up the cabin. They sat to eat and talked about the drive back and then repacking for Anime North and giggled about how double vacations seemed fitting. After they ate they all pitched in to pack up the rental car and when that was done The four hugged another and took a few selfies and laughed and took in the scenery one last time. "ya...we'll have to come back next year...make it a tradition..." Tissa said and they nodded and smiled. "I wonder if we can top the amazing time we had this time next year..." Kurt wondered and they laughed and said they'd have to see. They got in the car and took off too home. The four of them feeling more in love with their partners then before.

Anime North had been fun...Sebastian and Blaine were amazed on how many people went to the event Kurt enjoyed that people wanted to take pictures of his cosplay...Tissa loved that she was able to continue doing something she loved to do with new people in her life that she felt blessed to have.

"Come on Shorty or we'll eat with out you." Seb called out as she had fallen behind...she stuck out her tongue and ran up hitting his arm. "You're an asshole..." she smiled though he took her in his arms and the other two rolled their eyes. "yeah, I'm your asshole though..." He smirked and ruffled her hair as she hit his arm again...Blaine and Kurt honestly didn't know how they got so lucky...

soon other changes would come...graduation...New York...moving again...though Kurt and Blaine and Sebastian knew that the little shorty made it even more exciting. They had made the best family.

The End!

Oh my goodness , This was way longer then I had expected and sorry it took so long to post.

Again sorry for any errors and lol if my Smutt isn't up to your forte but I wrote what I was feeling.

If anyone wants to write a one shot of this AU story or draw photos they are more then welcome as long as you contact me, One so I know of it, Two so I don't write or draw and post it, Three so I can read/view any works that anyone else does.

Thanks so much!


End file.
